What If
by Daiogyu
Summary: Edisi sayang dibuang - 'short' Songfict of Mocca "What If" with Meanie Couple ; Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu. warn :bxb, wajib rnr :3
**Warning : Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Songfic , absurd, typo(s), dan pengulangan kata.**

 **Disclaimer : this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Seventeen members, which is trademarked by Pledis Entertainment. Both Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu are members and owned by Seventeen, Pledis and their parents. The story i tell here about Jeon Wonwoo fall in love with Kim Mingyu, a boy who scared to confess his feeling. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I'm grateful to Pledis for their wonderful boygroup, and without Seventeen and Mocca's song, my story wouldn't exist.**

 **Song by : Mocca – What If**

 **Meanie Ver.**

 **.**

 **What if I give you my smile?** **  
** **Are you gonna stay for a while?**

 **.**

"Mingyu-ah" Panggil Wonwoo sambil cemberut, sang pemilik nama berbalik menatap sipemanggil yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" jawab Mingyu

Wonwoo masih cemberut, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan milik Mingyu yang lebih besar darinya.

"bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu senyumanku, apa kau akan menetap untuk sementara?" tanya Wonwoo penuh harap, tangannya menggengam erat tangan Mingyu –seolah tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya.

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu mengelus surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo dengan lembut  
"Tentu, apapun untukmu"

 **.**

 **What if I put you in my dreams tonight?** **  
** **Are you gonna stay until it's bright?**

 **.**

Wonwoo memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya, jari-jarinya menari lembut di pipi yang tidak terlalu tirus milik kekasihnya. Bibirnya terangkat saat kekasihnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" Mingyu mengusak matanya, suaranya memberat menandakan ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu, ibu jarinya tetap mengelus pipi Mingyu pelan.

"Ini sudah jam 3 pagi hyung,Tidurlah" kini giliran Mingyu yang mengelus pipi Wonwoo setelah menarik jari kekasihnya menjauh dari pipinya.

"Mingyu-ah"

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada Wonwoo "ada apa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo tersenyum tetapi kali ini senyum lebar yang imut hingga membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Bagaimana jika aku menempatkan mu di mimpiku malam ini, apa kau akan tinggal sampai terang?"

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu mengelus surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo dengan lembut "Tentu, apapun untukmu"

 **.**

 **What if I give you my story?** **  
** **Are you gonna** **listen** **to me?**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat murung" Mingyu memasuki kamar Wonwoo dengan semangkuk sup jagung yang Wonwoo minta, sang pemilik kamar menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"ada apa?" Mingyu kembali bertanya, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan Wonwoo yang duduk diranjang _Queen Size_ nya.

Wonwoo mendongak kemudian terpejam saat Mingyu menyingkirkan helaian rambut halus yang menutupi wajahnya

"Mingyu, bagaimana jika aku menceritakan ceritaku padamu? Apa kau akan mendengarkan ku?" tanya Wonwoo

Mingyu mengangguk, bibirnya terangkat "Tentu saja, apapun untukmu hyung. tapi berjanjilah, setelah itu kau makan buburmu ya? Kau belum sarapan"

Giliran Wonwoo mengangguk "Iya, aku janji"

 **.**

 **What if I give you my heart?** **  
** **Are we never gonna be apart?**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengetukkan jarinya berkali-kali pada meja, dagunya bertumpu di tangan sebelah kanannya dengan malas. Suara Park Saem yang sedang mengajar tak dihiraukannya sama sekali, ia tak memikirkan ganjaran apa yang akan diterima oleh Park saem yang terkenal _Killer_ nya dengan anak-anak seangkatannya.

KRING

Bersyukurlah, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Wonwoo merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya, saat ia hendak menyampirkan tasnya Junghan datang sembari memandanginya heran.

"ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Mingyu sedikit cemas.

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia tersenyum miris "tidak, aku hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung "sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"bagaimana jika aku memberikan hatiku padamu, apa kita tidak akan pernah berpisah?".

 **.**

 **Come on baby try harder** **  
** **Come on baby light my** **fire** **  
** **Come on** **baby be** **mine** **  
** **'Cause you're the one I wanted to be**

 **.**

"Hah! Kau payah Mingyu! Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada Wonwoo? Walaupun kalian sahabat sejak kecil, bisa saja Wonwoo akan digaet orang terlebih dulu sebelum kau!" Soonyoung mendorong bahu Mingyu, tidak terlalu pelan dan juga tidak terlalu keras. Tetapi membuat Mingyu terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"aku sudah mencobanya dengan keras, aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin membuatnya jadi milikku, bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Hubungan kami akan terputus" jelas Mingyu, handuk yang tersampir di bahunya ia angkat lagi untuk mengusap keringat yang menetes didagunya.

Soonyoung melemparkan bola basket digenggamannya dengan keras dan lurus kearah Mingyu, dengan cekatan Mingyu menerima lemparan Soonyoung walaupun tangannya sedikit sakit karena kerasnya lemparan yang diterima.

"Kau bodoh sekali ya? Bukannya terlihat jelas kalau kalian berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

 **.**

 **What if I do ignore you** **  
** **Will you just walk away and cry?**

 **.**

"Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang berada didepan gerbang, kakinya yang panjang membawanya lebih cepat mendekati Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Yah! Tunggu!" Mingyu kembali memanggil Wonwoo tidak menghiraukannya, malah terkesan berusaha menghindarinya karena ia tau Wonwoo pasti mendengarkan panggilannya, kampus saat ini sudah sepi dan juga tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat sehingga suasana disekitar mereka tidak terlalu bising.

"Wonwoo-hyung!" panggil Mingyu lagi saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Wonwoo yang menunduk membiarkan helai-an poni yang telah ia sampirkan kebelakang berjatuhan kedepan menutupi wajah emonya.

Mingyu memegang bahu Wonwoo dengan sedikit meremasnya, membuat namja emo itu meringis.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" seru Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Wonwoo seperti ini, apalagi kewajibannya menjaga dan melindungi Wonwoo seperti janjinya saat kecil dengan Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi _possesive_ terhadap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, perlahan ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Mingyu.

"M-mingyu, bagaimana jika aku mengabaikanmu? Apa kau hanya akan berjalan pergi dan menangis?"

Setelahnya Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat

"Tidak akan, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

 **.**

 **What if I did disappoint you?** **  
** **Are you gonna say goodbye?**

 **.**

"Mingyu" Wonwoo menepuk kursi disebelahnya, mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai hitam Wonwoo.

"Gomawo hyung"

Wonwoo mengangguk, tangannya sibuk memainkan pulpennya dengan serius. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang tadi memperhatikan dosen didepannya kini menoleh sembari bergumam menjawab panggilan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengecewakanmu? Apa kau akan mengatakan selamat tinggal?"

Mingyu menggeleng "Tentu tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti janjiku saat kita kecil dulu"

 **.**

 **What if I try to catch flying** **snitch** **?** **  
** **Are you gonna come with me?**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya keatas, matanya menyipit saat sinar matahari menerobos dari sela-sela jarinya.

Ia terpejam saat merasakan lembutnya rerumputan yang ia tiduri saat ini, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan karena tugas-tugas dari dosen yang membuat dirinya tidak sempat berlibur bahkan mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Wonwoo merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya, ibu jarinya menekan nomor yang sangat dihapalnya luar kepala setelahnya ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya. –seperti menggunakan _Video Call._

"Yeoboseo" itu suara Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum lebar menampilkan kerutan dihidungnya. "Mingyu-ah!" sapa Wonwoo senang, Mingyu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa terang sekali? Dan banyak rumput?" tanya Mingyu penasaran,masih dengan tersenyum Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat.

"Aku beri kau pertanyaan" kata Wonwoo yang sukses membuat Mingyu semakin penasarann.

"Mingyu-ah, bagaimana jika aku mencoba untuk menangkap merpati yang sedang terbang itu? Apa kau akan ikut bersamaku?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar "aku akan kesana hyung, tunggu aku"

Kemudian, Wonwoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah Mingyu mematikan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu datang menghampiri Wonwoo yang terlelap diantara rerumputan. Nafasnya yang memburu tak dihiraukannya, perlahan ia mendekati Wonwoo lalu mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Apapun untukmu hyung"

 **.**

 **What if I give you my song?** **  
** **Are we gonna sing along?**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan lagumu hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang sedang berbaring dikasur milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menegak susu putih yang dibawa oleh Mingyu sebelumnya, "kenapa memangnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu duduk disebelah Wonwoo. "benarkah? Apakah jadinya bagus?" bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah balik bertanya. Wonwoo mencubit hidung Mingyu gemas.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu laguku? Apa kita akan bernyanyi bersama?" tanya Wonwoo senang, kedua alisnya naik begitupula dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum manis untuk Mingyu.

"Tentu saja! Apapun untukmu hyung"

 **.**

 **Come on baby try harder** **  
** **Come on baby light my** **fire** **  
** **Come on** **baby be** **mine** **  
** **'Cause you're the one I wanted to be**

 **.**

"hyung, kau tahu bukan? Aku bukan orang yang pandai bekata-kata, tapi bolehkah aku menyayangimu sehari lebih lama dari selamanya?" Mingyu menyodorkan cincin pada Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya polos.

Disekelilingnya sudah ia siapkan ratusan lilin berbentuk hati dan juga bunga _daisy_ kesukaan Wonwoo, ia berlutut pada Wonwoo yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat Mingyu merasa sedikit ngilu.

Wonwoo mengusap matanya tidak percaya, sedetik kemudian Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"dasar bodoh! Ini romantis... aku mau" katanya pelan.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi hyung?" pinta Mingyu memohon, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memegangi bahu Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada pengulangan" jawab Wonwoo cuek, Mingyu tersenyum dengan cepat ia menarik Wonwoo kepelukkannya. "Persetan dengan itu, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Saranghae Jeon Wonwoo"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Mingyu" balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

 **.**

 **What if you leave me right here?** **  
** **I'm right here and waiting for you**

 **.**

"Hyung, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di London. Apa boleh?" tanya Mingyu was-was

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang berada di _Caffe_ favorit Wonwoo, keduanya awalnya berencana untuk kencan hari ini. Tetapi pertanyaan Mingyu benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ seorang Jeon Wonwoo saat ini.

"jika aku bilang tidak boleh? Aku bisa apa? Toh, kau akan pergi juga kesana"

Nada suara Wonwoo terdengar pelan, bahkan hampir seperti lirihan namun Mingyu tetap bisa mendengarnya. Wonwoo mengaduk-aduk _cappucino_ nya tidak berselera, padahal ia sangat menyukai minuman itu.

Melihat perubahan sikap Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnnya erat sembari ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kau tahu bukan? Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di London itu adalah impianku sedari kecil. Aku janji, aku akan menyelesaikan masa kuliahku disana lebih cepat dan langsung kembali untuk menjemputmu. Setelahnya kita langsungkan pernikahan kita disana, seperti impianmu, aku janji"

Suara lembut Mingyu seolah menghipnotis Wonwoo untuk mengangguk, Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu disini?" tanya Mingyu sembari tersenyum.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum setelah menghela nafasnya pelan "aku disini dan menunggu untuk mu"

Setelahnya, Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Menyalurkan cinta dan kasih yang akan mereka tanam selamanya, mempertahankan kesetiaan yang tak semua orang bisa lakukan, menahan segala rindu yang akan mereka hadapi.


End file.
